The production of macrocyclic hydrocarbons and lactones by the thermal decomposition or photolyzation of di and tri-meric cyclic peroxides is known. The thermal decomposition of peroxides is disadvantageous, however, in that the thermal reaction is difficult to control and susceptible to explosions. The photolytic process must also be cautiously carried out at high dilutions. These prior art processes require the use of expensive and bulky equipment and/or large quantities of diluent liquids thereby rendering them less amenable to large batch or continuous flow methods.
The above-described prior art processes are more particularly described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,898 (to Paul R. Story) and Story et al, J.A.C.S., Vol. 90, pp. 817-18 (January 31, 1968). The thermolytic process is not only susceptible to explosions but is also productive of mixtures of macrocyclic hydrocarbons and lactones wherein the proportions of lactones are relatively small. The photolytic process is productive of relatively low yields of both the macrocyclic hydrocarbons and lactones.